Nuevos misterios
by superdash1
Summary: Holissssss Holitas, soy nueva aquí y bueno la historia que voy a hacer va dedicada a My little pony, por favor tengan espera conmigo :) Resumen: La historia comienza en el instituto a donde van las 6 mane (en esta historia son humanas) y justo ese día vienen 6 nuevos chicos, los cuales son sus genderswap y bueno, habrá romances entre ellos, peleas, etc. Si están interesados lean XD
1. Chapter 1

**Holissssss**

**Holitas, soy nueva aquí y bueno la historia que voy a hacer va dedicada a My little pony, por favor tengan espera conmigo :)**

**Resumen:**

**La historia comienza en el instituto a donde van las 6 mane (en esta historia son humanas) y justo ese día vienen 6 nuevos chicos, los cuales son sus genderswap y bueno, habrá romances entre ellos, peleas, etc.**

**Si están interesados plis lean la historia, perdón por las faltas de ortografía jiji.**


	2. Chapter 2

CANTERLOT HIGH

A un gran instituto asistían 6 chicas, las 6 chicas eran mejores amigas y casi siempre estaban juntas, 3 en una clase y las otras 3 en la otra. Mucha gente se preguntaba como podían ser amigas si eran la mar de diferentes, una era muy amistosa y festiva, otra estudiosa y no muy divertida, otra era trabajadora y alegre, otra modista y muy sofisticada, otra callada y tímida y la ultima atlética y amistosa.

Un día en clase la profesora anuncio lo siguiente:

Bien niños en el colegio tenemos 6 alumnos nuevos, por lo visto todos se conocen y se llevan bien, pero también me gustaría que hicieran migas con vosotros ¿entendido?- dijo la RUD, le llamaban la RUD por su nombre y sus 2 apellidos que eran: Raquel Untadora Dalas.

Si profesora- respondieron todos

Los 6 niños eran parecidos a las 6 niñas por lo visto muy parecidos.

Uno tenia el pelo rosa, otro lo tenia morado con 2 rayas de color violeta y rosa, otro lo tenia morado, otro rosa clarito, otro rubio y el ultimo del color del arcoíris.

Las tres amigas que estaban en esa clase se quedaron mirando a los 6 chicos, ellas sabían que 3 se irían a la otra clase, por supuesto.

Bien, Bubble Berry por favor siéntate al lado de Pinkie Pie- anuncio la profesora.

Siguiente, Applejack siéntate al lado de Applejack, oh que coincidencia os llamáis igual jeje- siguió la profesora.

Y por ultimo Rainbow Blitz siéntate al lado de Rainbow Dash, y los otros 3 a la otra clase- acabo ella.

Los 3 niños se dirigieron a su asiento al lado de una chica cada uno, Bubble Berry veía que su compañera Pinkie Pie parecía muy maja y muy parecida a el, con que iban a hacer muy buenas migas. Applejack vio que su compañera Applejack le miraba con compasión como si le dijera "que tal", la verdad le parecía maja, en cambio el ultimo Rainbow Biltz mientras se acercaba a su asiento noto que su compañera ni le prestaba atención, ella estaba mirando por la ventana con expresión triste, el chico se sentó al lado de ella y pregunto:

Eh…, Hola, no te conozco pero me voy a atrever a preguntar ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces triste, o enojada no se- pregunto el chico, un poco nervioso preguntándose como respondería.

Eh, si, bueno, no estoy triste, solo estoy cansada nada mas, ahora atiende a la profesora chaval- le respondió la chica, el chico le miro con cara molesta, como para no, a Blitz le resulto muy molesta la forma en la que ella respondió, el pensaba que ella era una maleducada.

Oye tampoco hace falta ponerse así solo me preocupaba- le dijo el.

¿Te preocupaba? Pero si no me conoces- respondió ella.

Ya bueno ¿y? Siempre hay que ser amable aunque no conozcas a la persona con la que te encuentres, por eso solo intentaba ser amable contigo- le explico el chico.

Mira, te voy a decir algo Blitz o como quiera que te llames, aquí no te funcionara mucho ser amable, solo con un par de personas por ejemplo: Pinkie Pie, Rarity…- le aconsejo ella

¿quién es Rarity?- pregunto el

Oh una chica de la otra clase, no creo que te caiga bien, a mi algunas veces me harta- dijo ella

¿cómo es?- dijo el con entusiasmo, quería seguir hablando con ella le parecía muy interesante

Pues es….. irritante, bueno para mi, es mi amiga y todo pero es muy sofisticada y delicada y yo eso no lo aguanto- le explico con todo detalle

¿Sofisticada y delicada?, eso no es nada mi amigo Elusive es súper perfeccionista ve algo mal y va lanzado a por ello es como un ratón que va a por el queso igual- dijo el chico.

Jajá- la chica rio, el chico se sorprendió bastante le resultaba raro, bueno como había reaccionado al principio con el y que ahora pareciera como si le cayera súper bien, pero el le lanzo una sonrisa.

Ella también le lanzo una tímida sonrisa, el se sintió verdaderamente bien.

Bueno, podríamos no se…. ¿ser amigos? Por decir eh- le pregunto el, por supuesto se lo pregunto nervioso.

Ehhhhh… bueno si ¿por qué no? Pareces majo Blitz- le dijo ella, el solo sonrió.

A la hora del patio todas se reunieron y los chicos con ellas una chica hizo las presentaciones:

Bueno chicas este es Dusk Shine, Butterscoth y Elusive- explico Twiligth Sparkle

Oye yo tengo una duda ¿por qué se parecen a nosotras? Por ejemplo: Applejack se parece a Applejack, Butterscoth a Fluttershy, Elusive a Rarity, Dusk Shine a ti, Bubble Berry a Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Blitz a mi- pregunto Rainbow Dash toda confundida

Eh, si ya por que tenemos que recuperar nuestros elementos de la armonía, por ejemplo ellos ya los tienen pero nosotras no y ellos nos ayudaran a conseguirlos ¿cierto chicos?- pregunto Twiligth

Espera, me estas diciendo ¿que ahora va a haber 2 modistas, 2 cerebritos, 2 tímidos y 2 locos por la fiesta?- pregunto Dash preocupada

Eh si, pero Dash te repito por milésima vez que no soy una cerebrito- le dijo Twiligth molesta

Ya lo que tu digas- respondió

Bien empecemos cada una representa 1 elemento de la armonía y representáis los mismos que nosotros pero el elemento os lo tenéis que ganar por vuestra cuenta nosotros solo seremos vuestro guía ¿entendido?- explico Dusk Shine

Eh si, pero si vosotros sabeis como conseguirlos y representáis los mismos que nosotras porque no nos decís como conseguirlos y punto- pregunto Dash

Mira Dash, por que lo tenéis que hacer por vuestra cuenta nosotros estamos aquí para guiaros ¿entendido?- volvió a repetir Dusk Shine

Si entendido- respondió

Todos empezaron a hablar para conocerse mejor pero lo malo es que algunos se estaban enamorando bueno no era malo pero no estaban ahí para eso sino para obtener los elementos de la armonía ¿o que? Bueno daba igual todas las parejas se enamoraron menos una, la cual se había vuelto a pelear y enfadar y por supuesto eran Dash y Blitz

Oye he intentado ser amable, pero esto tiene su limite ¿sabes?- dijo Blitz enfadado

Bueno, como veo te llevas de muerte con Elusive por que eres tan sofisticado y delicado como el ¿cierto?- dijo ella gritando

Mira Dash no te aguanto y el elemento lo conseguirás tu sola, no espera te digo lo que representas, tu representas el elemento del groserismo y de la estupidez- grito

Bien, ya no aguanto aquí con tantos niños, me voy a mi casa hasta mañana.

Todos los demás contemplaron la escena se veía que los 2 estaban verdaderamente enfadados pero tenían que reconciliarlos si o si pero la pregunta era: ¿cómo les vamos a reconciliar si se llevan fatal y los 2 son iguales? Aparte si son iguales ¿por qué se llevan mal? Era todo un misterio si señor.

Al día siguiente Rainbow Dash no asistió a clase todas sus amigas mas los chicos se preguntaron por que y por supuesto en el patio empezaron a hablar de eso

Oye, ¿por qué creéis que no ha venido?- pregunto Dusk Shine

Igual fue por la pelea de ayer ¿no?- pregunto Pinkie

No creo, tampoco fue para tanto como para no venir a clase- dijo Bubble Berry

Tienes razón Berry, Dash ha tenido muchas peleas y algunas veces con nosotras y al día siguiente aunque estuviera enojada si venia a clase, yo creo que es por otra cosa pero ¿por qué?- explico Twiligth

Tengo una idea, todas sabemos donde esta la casa de Rainbow Dash entonces podemos ir a visitarla después de la escuela y preguntarle por que no ha venido podemos ir todos juntos, incluyéndote a ti Blitz- dijo Pinkie con orgullo

Buena idea Pinkie y Blitz Pinkie tiene razón vas a venir aunque estés molesto con Dash ¿entendido?- pregunto Twiligth

Si, entendido- respondió el

Cuando acabo la escuela se dirigieron a casa de Dash, todos juntos, Pinkie las guiaba y cuando llegaron llamaron a la puerta, Dash les abrió:

Hola chicos- dijo con voz afónica. Ella estaba muy mal, tenia los ojos rojos como llorosos, la cara roja entera, los labios secos y estaba medio dormida

Dash ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo…. rara- dijo Twiligth

Eh si, bueno, estoy con fiebre nada mas- respondió ella

Ahí pobrecita, vamos a pasar chicas y chicos, por supuesto- dijo Rarity

Bien pasar- respondió

Todos empezaron a pasar dejando a Dash acorralada contra la puerta, Blitz se quedo mirando a Dash, el estaba nervioso, no sabia si entrar o quedarse afuera, después de todo, estaban muy enfadados de repente Dash hablo:

Eh Blitz puedes pasar aunque este enojada contigo no significa que te vaya a dejar afuera ¿sabes?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

Ya, bueno, la verdad es que si pensaba que me ibas a dejar afuera- dijo el con toda firmeza

Ya bueno, entras ¿o que?- pregunto

Si- respondió

Dentro de la casa de Dash todos se sentaron, cuando Dash y Blitz llegaron al salón, vieron que no había mas sitio, entonces Dash se dirigió a la cocina y cogio dos sillas, Dusk Shine empezó a hablar:

Bien, Dash ¿se puede saber como te pusiste mala? Si ayer estabas perfectamente- grito Dusk Shine

Ya, oye, no hace falta que grites ¿vale? No me fui a casa, me fui a un monte para relajarme y cuando volvía de allí empezó a llover, total que empecé a correr hacia mi casa y bueno, sin querer resbale en un charco y me moje entera, entonces cuando llegue a casa, estaba mojada y con un constipado de la leche, y por eso estoy con fiebre- explico Dash

Pero Rainbow, ¿por qué no te fuiste a casa?- pregunto el

Tu no me tienes que decir a donde me tengo que ir cuando estoy enojada ¿cierto?- dijo ella

Cierto, lo siento Rainbow- se lamento el

No pasa nada Dusk- respondió

Bueno vale, ahora tu y Blitz os tenéis que llevar bien, por que osino tu te quedaras sin tu elemento y Blitz sin su orgullo, chicos llevaros bien tampoco es tan difícil ¿cierto?- dijo Dusk

Bueno, no, pero yo me llevo mal con el por que dijo que jugar al futbol era estúpido, y eso hiere- dijo ella

Lo dije por que para mi lo es- respondió el

Pues te lo guardas para ti- grito ella

Vale, la próxima vez lo hare ¿contenta?- pregunto

Si, mucho- respondió

¿Os lleváis bien?- pregunto Dusk Shine

Si- respondió Dash

Bien, bueno Blitz se tiene que quedar a dormir aquí por que como comprenderás no tiene casa ¿cierto que comprendes?- anuncio Dusk

Si, sin problema- respondió

Cuando todo el mundo se fue Dash se quedo sola con Blitz en su casa, Blitz tenia una expresión de preocupado, o mas bien de que tuviera miedo de algo, Dash tenia una cara de aburrida, se aburría estando de pie sin decir nada, entonces se movió, Blitz la miro intentando averiguar lo que hacia, no tardo mucho en averiguarlo estaba sacándose su pijama para irse a la cama, se lo puso y le hizo una seña a Blitz indicándole de que el dormía en el sofá o en la habitación de invitados, Blitz se dirigió a la habitación de invitados después de decirle buenas noches a la dueña de la casa, miro la habitación toda azul por supuesto, bien decorada si, parecía que ningún alma hubiera dormido en esa cama jamás, daba un poco de mal royo pero es lo que había se acostó y se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holisssss, ¿qué tal?**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de nuevos misterios, que disfruten**

Por la mañana temprano Dash y Blitz se despertaron, Dash se dirigió a la cocina a por un bol, lo puso encima de la mesa, se saco los cereales y empezó a comer. Blitz se quedo mirándola **(vamos se quedo en shock)**, después cogió otro bol y para romper el tranquilo silencio que había dijo:

¿Qué tal dormiste?- pregunto cogiendo la caja de cereales

Pues bien, supongo- respondió, bastante extrañada por la pregunta que hizo

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a casa de Twilight la cual era una biblioteca, cuando llegaron a casa Twilight, ella salió junto a Dusk Shine.

Todos juntos se dirigieron al instituto, el cual estaba a 15 minutos desde la casa de Twiligth, ella iba hablando con Dusk, mientras que Dash iba encima de su monopatín y Blitz iba atrás, solo.

Cuando llegaron al instituto encontraron a los demás, los cuales estaban hablando y riendo.

Pasaron las 3 primeras horas de clase, todo normal, aburrido.

En la hora del patio todo el mundo salió disparado, como si fuera el fin del mundo **(**_**bueno no tan rápido no nos pasemos)**_ la pandilla se junto al lado de un árbol.

Que aburridas las clases dios santo- suspiro Rarity, sacando un pequeño pañuelo de su bolso, el cual estiro y lo puso en el suelo, después se acomodo encima de el, miro a todos sus amigos con una cara de "que pasa" después dirigió la mirada a Elusive, el cual hizo lo mismo que ella

¿qué? no pensabais que me iba a sentar en el suelo- soltó Rarity mirando a sus amigas

No que va, sabíamos que ibas a hacer eso- replico Dash

La hora del patio transcurrió rápido, a los 30 minutos sonó la campana y todos se adentraron en las clases.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, aunque no había apetito_** (normal con la comida que hay, puag) **_de primero había calabacín rebozado con verduras, de segundo pimientos rellenos y de tercero melocotón.

Todos se dirigieron a sus asientos, se sentaron y empezaron a comer lo mas rápido posible.

Los primeros en acabar fueron Fluttershy y Butterscoth, a los cuales les encantaba la verdura, los segundos Twiligth y Dusk, los terceros Applejack y Applejack, ellos lo que hicieron fue meter la verdura en el sombrero _**(que malosos XDD)**_, los cuartos Pinkie Pie y Bubble Berry, los quintos Rarity y Elusive y _**(por fin, ya tardamos) **_los últimos Dash y Blitz.

Todos salieron al patio y hay empezaron a hablar de estupideces.

Toco la campana, eso significaba que solo quedaban 2 horas para salir del colegio.

Cuando acabo el colegio todos se reunieron en una calle, de repente Pinkie grito:

Tengo una idea, tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si hacemos una pijamada en mi casa?- grito Pinkie, saltando de un lado a otro, normal en ella

Si, ¿por qué no? Los chicos en una habitación y las chicas en otra, así cuando hagamos pruebas que tengan que ver con alguno de vosotros solo tendremos que cruzar la puerta, y lo mismo pasa con vosotros- dijo Twiligth

Todos la miraron, y después miraron a Pinkie la cual estaba saltando de un lado para otro de la emoción, después asintieron.

Esa noche todos se reunieron en la casa de Pinkie, los chicos entraron en una habitación y las chicas en otra, las chicas acomodaron sus cosas y Rarity empezó:

Bien empiezo yo, haber, Pinkie ¿verdad o reto?

Verdad, verdad- grito ella

Bien, es verdad que….¿te gusta Bubble Berry?- Rarity miro a Pinkie fijamente, mientras deletreaba despacio el nombre del chico fiestero, Pinkie la miro con una sonrisa y asintió, después comenzó:

Bien, Dashie ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto ella

Reto- Dash respondió sin pelos en la lengua, ella no iba a elegir verdad, pensaba que elegir verdad era para niñatas

Bien te reto a….. que beses a Blitz- cuando Pinkie termino la frase, Rainbow se sonrojo enseguida y le dirigió una mirada que decía "tu estas loca", y después se dio la vuelta, sus amigas la cogieron de los brazos y la sacaron de la habitación, llamaron a la puerta de los chicos, y les explicaron la prueba, entonces pusieron a Dash enfrente de Blitz y los dejaron solos, solo se oyó la arrogante voz de Blitz, la cual decía:

Hola…

_**Holisssss, ¿os ha gustado? Espero que si y bueno todas las semanas mas o menos subiré capitulo (mas o menos) bueno y os quería preguntar ¿a quien queréis que vaya dirigido el siguiente capitulo? Oxea en quien queréis que me centre mas, vosotros decirme atraves de los comentarios y por favor difundirloooo**_

_**Hasta la semana que viene (o hasta este viernes) bye bye. **_


	4. La nota

_**Holissss, ¿qué tal?, espero que bien bueno a lo que iba, este capitulo va a ser un poco corto , y os aviso que pronto tendrán el primer beso ¿quién creéis que será? Si queréis opinar de quien, en los comentarios podéis decir, y bueno hasta la próxima semana o antes (puede que el lunes suba otro ¡estar atentos!)**_

_**Por favor espero reviews y que les guste XDDDD**_

_**P.D: A Applejack chica le pongo Applejack y al chico AJ para que no nos liemos chaooo.**_

_**P.D 2: Porfiii leer también la parte de abajo aunque no haya ganas, plissss.**_

Los dos estaban paralizados, uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente, Blitz notaba como Dash se iba ruborizando poco a poco, después de unos segundos incomodos se vio un pequeño ramo de romero que interrumpió su mirada fija, los dos miraron al ramo, el cual lo sujetaba una mano rosada, era de Pinkie, Pinkie estaba encima de Bubble para no caerse, Dash les miro a los dos suspirando y se fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, de repente Rarity soltó:

Oh que pena se fue…. Bueno haremos todo lo posible para que os deis ese beso par de tortolitos- dijo riéndose en lo bajo

Después todos volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, los chicos con los chicos y las chicas con las chicas _**(o en serio no lo sabíamos lista XDD)**_, después de un largo rato hablando llego la hora de dormir, todos sacaron sus sacos de dormir, se metieron y a mimir **(**_**mimir significa dormir, para el que no lo haya pillado)**_.

A la mañana siguiente todos se fueron temprano, tenían todo un día por delante, era sábado, el cielo despejado, era un día perfecto, Elusive se ofreció para acompañar a Rarity a su trabajo, en su boutique por supuesto, los dos entraron y Elusive empezó la conversación:

"Oh querida, tus diseños para mujer me fascinan- dijo Elusive cotilleando en las prendas diseñadas por Rarity"- "Y lo que mas me fascina es el precio, 40 € por un vestido, eres tremenda"- soltó el

"Si, lo se"- se halago a ella misma

"Oye Rarity, te quería preguntar ¿que champú usas para dejarte el pelo tan brillante y sedoso?"- pregunto Elusive pensando que usaría el mismo que el suyo

"_**(yo uso Garnier, te hidrata el pelo, y te lo deja suave y sedoso XDDD)**_, bueno yo uso rinden es un gel que te deja el pelo como nuevo ¿y tu?"- dijo ella suspirando

"El mismo querida"- respondió

Después los dos estuvieron diseñando ropa, no paraban de hablar, reír, opinar de cómo vestían sus amigos…etc., después de terminar el ultimo diseño Rarity fue a guardar las telas de colores y al volver se resbalo con una tela que había dejado tirada en el suelo _**(si no fueras tan descuidada no hubiera pasado eso XDD) **_Elusive se dio cuenta y la cogió, después de eso empezaron con su royo de que eres un héroe porque me has salvado la vida etc., y estuvieron toda la tarde diciéndose estupideces el uno al otro, oxea un aburrimiento.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en el parque que había enfrente del instituto, quedaron allí para ver como las chicas conseguirían sus elementos.

Bien ¿Pinkie Pie estos días te has sentido rara?- empezó Dusk

La verdad es que no, pero si me he sentido un poco aburrida, y eso no es muy peculiar en mi ¿cierto? _**(cierto, Pinkie, cierto)**_- dijo ella un poco preocupada

Bueno, la verdad no lo es- confeso Dusk

Dusk Shine les estuvo explicando como debían conseguir sus elementos de armonía y que debía ser rápido, todas empezaron a comentar como podrían conseguirlos, de repente cayo una nota del cielo, como por arte de magia, Dusk la cogió y la empezó a leer con mucha intriga, después abrió los ojos y la leyó en alto:

Queridos míos ¿sabéis quien soy cierto?, si soy Nightmare Moon como veo las chicas no han conseguido su elemento, ¿cierto? Jajá, sois patéticos ¿creéis que podéis vencerme? No lo lograríais ni en sueños jajá, bueno sabéis por donde tenéis que empezar la misión ¿verdad que si? Bueno pues aquí os espero jajá- Dusk paro para coger aire y después siguió- y os recuerdo que si vosotras os metéis acabareis mal, el tema es con los chicos no con vosotras, solo os advierto- Dusk paro, se guardo la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón y miro a todos, todos sus amigos estaban con caras preocupadas, mirándolo.

Después hubo unos pequeños segundos incomodos, hasta que Applejack _**(la chica)**_ dijo que tenia que irse, porque osino su familia se preocuparía mucho, todos la despidieron, Applejack y AJ les devolvieron el saludo y se fueron, los demás se quedaron hablando de estupideces, Applejack y AJ estuvieron hablando de su familia, de cómo iba el negocio, etc.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, la abuela Smith les mando hacer dos pie de manzana, los dos entraron en la cocina y empezaron a cocinar.

"Oye dulzura, ¿me pasarías el azúcar?"- pregunto Applejack

"Si, por supuesto, aquí tienes"- dijo el dándole el azúcar

"Oye, terrón de azúcar ¿te encuentras bien? Ante te he visto… raro"- dijo preocupada ella

"O bueno, si, añoro a mi familia, se que tu familia es parecida a la mía, porque básicamente es la misma, pero es que les añoro mucho"- confeso al fin el

"Oh dulzura, te comprendo yo también les extrañaría, tu tranquilo, pronto volverás a verlos, tranquilo ¿vale?"- intento tranquilizarle ella

"Si, esta bien"- respondió

Cuando los dos terminaron las pie de manzana, una la metieron en la nevera y la otra se la comieron para cenar, después subieron a la habitación, sacaron la cama de abajo y la taparon con una manta echa de heno _**(la idea del heno la he sacado de Heidi)**_, se metieron a la cama y se dijeron buenas noches mutuamente.

_**Holisssss ¿os ha gustado? Espero que si, bueno a lo que iba, he leído sus comentarios y he visto que no queréis que vaya muy rápido en el romance, lose y no voy a seguir así, tranquilos, dejare que el amor fluya, y bueno el primer beso será pronto y creo que todos sabéis entre quien ¿cierto?, os doy una pista, no es entre Rarity y Elusive, y también me gustaría preguntar ¿cuál es la pareja que mas os gusta?, solo por saber, nose me gustaría saber, me serviría en la historia, bueno y hasta la semana que viene (o hasta este domingo), depende XDDDD.**_

_**Chaoooo y hasta el próximo cap.**_


	5. El examen

_**Holisssss, ¿qué tal? Espero que bien, bueno me centrare en el cap, este cap será un poco corto, mas o menos como el 4, y bueno espero que les guste XDDDD**_

_**P.D: en el próximo capitulo aparecerá el beso, jeje.**_

Era una noche fría, mas bien gélida, _**(pobrecillo quien no este en su casa)**_, todo el mundo dormía, menos 2 personas, las 2 personas que no dormían estaban encima de su cama, con un libro entre las manos cada uno, y estaban haciendo una pelea de historia

"Ja te gane, ¿acaso no sabes cuando descubrió colon américa?"- se chuleaba Twiligth, al ver a su contrincante en blanco

"Pues siendo honesto no, ¿pero a que tu no sabes cuando descubrió colona américa?"- Dusk le respondió, el no quería quedar como un tonto

"¿En 1492?"- Twiligth pensó que colona seria colon pero en chica, entonces respondió a la pregunta que ella había echo

"Eh…si, ganaste, ¿entonces colon y colona son los mismos?"- dijo Dusk enojado y a la vez triste, no le gustaba perder _**(bueno, ¿a quien le gusta perder?)**_

"Supongo que si, bueno, seria hora de irnos a dormir ¿no?, son las 3 de la mañana y encima mañana tenemos instituto"- anuncio Twiligth, estaba cansada pero no quería que el lo notara

"Si tienes razón, vámonos"- admitió el

Al día siguiente, toda la pandilla se encontró en el instituto y empezaron a hablar de estupideces.

Llego la hora de entrar a clases, todos entraron bastante cansados y se sentaron en sus asientos, la profesora repartió los exámenes, Dash y Blitz al coger su examen cambiaron su expresión de feliz de la vida a mátenme, después toco la campana, todos salieron al patio, Dash y Blitz aun seguían con la mirada entristecida, lo que hizo que Twiligth hablara:

"Bueno ¿qué sacaron en el examen de matemáticas?" yo saque un 10 y Dusk también- pregunto Twiligth, intentando alejar el incomodo silencio que había

"Yo saque un notable alto como AJ"- dijo Applejack muy emocionada

"Yo un 9 como Berry"- dijo Pinkie saltando de un lado a otro

" Yo un 7,5 igual que Elusive"- dijo Rarity con su peculiar encanto en la voz

"Yo y Butterscoth….. hemos sacado un… notable"- dijo Fluttershy con su voz tímida

"¿Dash? ¿Blitz? ¿qué habéis sacado?"- pregunto Twiligth, ella quería saber cual era el motivo de su tristeza

"Pues, he sacado un… un 4,5"- al fin Dash hablo, al terminar la frase la chica miro al suelo con la mirada nublada, Blitz asintió, todos creyeron que lo que el quería decir era que si habían sacado eso

"Lo siento Dash, pero creo, que bueno, tendrías que esforzarte mas en los estudios ¿no crees?- Twiligth la intento convencer de que estudiar no era solo para cerebritos

"Mira Twiligth, te seré sincera solo porque eres mi amiga, pero no tengo casi tiempo de estudiar, estoy todo el día entrenando, llego a casa cada día echa polvo y no tengo a nadie, estoy yo sola, no hay ni hermanos, ni padres, ni nadie, no tengo tiempo, ahora te pregunto ¿cómo quieres que estudie eh? ¿!como quieres que estudie¡?- Dash alzo su tono de voz, estaba enojada y a la vez triste, quería huir pero también quería llorar, todos la miraron con asombro, no sabían que Dash fuera tan sensible, Applejack intento calmarla:

"Tranquila dulzura, no quiso decir eso"- Applejack al terminar las palabras vio como Dash le dirigió una mirada diabólica y a la vez tenebrosa, después de unos minutos incomodos, toco la campana _**(salvados por la campana)**_, todos se dirigieron a sus clases, Dash fue la primera en ir, luego de que ella entro Blitz miro a todos con desprecio y soltó un gruñido, los demás se miraron entre si, mientras que a Pinkie y a Bubble se les ponía el pelo liso de tristeza.

Después de unas largas horas de clase todos salieron a la calle, toda la pandilla salió con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro, porque la tenían, no tenían que haberla hablado así, después Rarity decidió que tenían que ir a la casa de Rainbow, porque tenían que solucionar de alguna forma u otra lo que había pasado con Rainbow Dash.

Todos se dirigieron a casa de Dash la cual se había encerrado en su habitación después de sonar la campana, tocaron y Blitz les abrió:

"Oh, hola, sabia que seríais vosotros jeje, por cierto Dash no os deja entrar, aunque tengo que deciros, sabéis como es ella, si puede ser borde, ruda, egoísta, muy orgullosa de si misma…etc., y que parece no ser sentimental ni tener sentimientos, y vale por que no que no creáis que se pueda herir por lo que le digáis, pero ella es leal, por eso representa el elemento de la lealtad, pero parece que vosotras no lo veis"- Blitz acabo su oratoria _**(que bonito, si os ha conmovido como a mi, ponerlo en los comentarios, haría muy feliz a Dash y Blitz, sniff)**_, después miro a todos, se fijo en AJ y Applejack, los cuales estaban llorando, como el resto, Twiligth hizo una seña a todos indicando que se tenían que ir, se fueron, Blitz entro y vio a Dash mirándole fijamente a los ojos

"¿qué les dijiste?"- ella pregunto

"Les dije que no tenían que haberte hablado así, que todas las personas tienes sentimientos aunque tu no aparentes tenerlos, solo por que seas valiente y ruda _**(no iba a poner egoísta ni lo otro, por que igual la ofendería)**_, pero tienen que saber que si tienes sentimientos"- cuando Blitz acabo, vio como Dash intentaba poner una simple sonrisa en honor a lo que el había dicho, después de eso, Blitz se dirigió a ella le toco el hombro, se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

"No te preocupes por nada, yo estoy aquí"

_**Holissssss, bueno ¿les ha gustado? Espero que si, a por cierto la oratoria de Blitz comentarla en los reviews, me serviría en serio, y bueno en el próximo cap habrá un beso ¿adivinen quien se lo dará? XDDD, y el próximo cap, mas o menos lo subiré a medios de esta semana, con que a estar atentos, y un abrazo muy fuerteeeee**_

_**Hasta el próximo cap.**_


	6. Los dias soleados

_**Holissssss, ¿qué tal?, espero que bien jeje, bueno aquí esta el capitulo 6 jeje, y donde estará el primer beso, y se que algunos piensan de unos por como acabo el cap, pero soy una caja de sorpresas jeje, disfruten.**_

Era un día soleado, Pinkie y Bubble iban para la casa de Fluttershy la cual estaba muy cerca del bosque everfree. Cuando llegaron Pinkie vio algo brillar en el bosque, Bubble la siguió para no dejarla sola. Cuando llegaron unas ramas les cortaron el paso, de repente los arboles se volvieron diabólicos y empezaron a rajarles la ropa con sus afiladas ramas, Bubble recordó que así es como consiguió su elemento y espero a que Pinkie lo hiciera, Pinkie estaba luchando con las ramas mientras se reía a carcajadas y brincaba de un lado a otro, cuando les vencieron a Pinkie le apareció una especie de colgante en el cuello y empezó a gritar _**(de alegría, por supuesto)**_, Bubble se le unió y empezaron a bailar juntos. De pronto aparecieron dos siluetas temblando y escondiéndose uno detrás de otro, Pinkie y Bubble notaron que eran Fluttershy y Butterscoth, ellos les explicaron lo ocurrido y se adentraron en la casa.

De vuelta con los tsunderes

Dash estaba en su habitación, haciendo los deberes mientras escuchaba música, Blitz se le acerco y le pregunto:

"Dash, oye, te…..¿podría preguntar algo?"- Blitz le dijo un poco desorientado

"Si, por que no, dispara"- respondió ella

"Bien, eh, mira, pues ¿tu crees que fue para tanto lo que te dijo Twilight?, haber yo quiero darte la razón y todo pero, no me pareció para que te pusieras así"- dijo Blitz un poco nervioso, el no sabia como reaccionaria ella, quizás se enfadaba y le empezaba a insultar o quizás se lo tomaba bien, pero eso era lo menos probable

"Bueno Blitz, te seré honesta ¿de acuerdo?, yo, bueno quizás te parezca estúpido, pero yo cuando me pongo a estudiar no puedo evitar ponerme a pensar en mi familia, les echo de menos, pero aun así, les odio"- cuando Dash acabo la frase se ruborizo un poco, y después miro a otro lado _**(se que igual estáis un poco perdidos jeje, Dash tuvo problemas familiares, y eso se vera a lo largo de los capítulos jeje)**_, Blitz pensó que seria mejor dejarla en paz e irse, y así lo hizo.

En la granja

Applejack y AJ estaban recolectando manzanas como todas las mañanas, cogieron 40 manzanas cada uno, las adentraron en la casa y se fueron a pasear, se pusieron a hablar de los libros _**(una conversación bastante rara que se diga)**_

"Oye Applejack, ¿a ti te gusta leer?"- AJ por hablar hizo una pregunta un poco estúpida a Applejack

"Bueno si, ¿por qué no?, leer es interesante, bueno depende de que libros jeje"- le contesto ella

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar a un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas y palmeras a los lados, los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a todos lados y preguntándose como podía haber llegado eso ahí.

AJ le propuso una carrera a Applejack alrededor del lago, ya que era muy ancho, ella acepto con una mirada competitiva. Los dos empezaron a correr, pero Applejack tuvo la desgracia de al girar torcerse el tobillo y caerse a la orilla de ese maravilloso lago, AJ al darse cuenta fue corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba, cuando llego empezó a revisarle el pie, mientras la campesina _**(lo siento si a algún fan de Applejack le ofende que ponga campesina, si es así ponerlo en los comentarios y no lo volveré a poner)**_ gemía de dolor, después de un rato AJ saco una venda de su bolsillo y le empezó a vendar el pie, Applejack le miro con una cara de "¿me estas tomando el pelo o que?", entonces AJ le dedico una cálida sonrisa para disimular que siempre llevaba vendas encima. Después AJ llevo a hombros a Applejack mientras que ella se mordía los labios de vergüenza, cuando llegaron a la granja AJ puso a Applejack en la cama ya que ambos estaban muy cansados, sus caras quedaron muy cerca, y sus ojos mirándose fijamente.

_**Holissssss, les he dejado con intriga ¿cierto?, ya se que os dije que en este cap habría un beso y bueno, todos suponemos que se lo dieron jeje (o quizá no quien sabe), y bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero reviews XDDDD.**_

_**Hasta el próximo cap.**_

_**P.D: lo siento mucho por que sea tan corto, perdonarme plis XDD.**_


	7. El baile

_**Holisssss, ¿qué tal?, espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 7, espero que disfruten, y lo siento por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, plis perdónenme XDD**_

Los dos estaban paralizados uno frente al otro, sus labios acercándose lentamente, Applejack iba cerrando los ojos, mientras que AJ se acercaba a ella, de repente el hermano de Applejack interrumpió en la sala, los dos se separaron rápidamente mientras que el hermano mayor se sonrojaba, el se dio la vuelta y les pidió perdón, cuando se encontró fuera de la habitación, AJ y Applejack se estaban mordiendo el labio inferior mientras se ruborizaban, eran las 9, hora de irse a la cama, AJ le dijo a la chica buenas noches y ella se lo devolvió.

Al día siguiente en el instituto:

La pandilla se dirigía junta al instituto hablando de sus cosas, entraron al instituto, donde la profesora RUD les recibió y les llevo a la sala de conciertos, donde estaban todos los alumnos porque la directora Celestia tenia que anunciarles una cosa.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a mirar ala directora

"Niños y niñas hoy os tengo que anunciar una cosa que supongo que sabréis, como todos los años celebramos el baile del año escolar, y se hará esta noche, todos los alumnos tienen que venir con una pareja, y al final del baile se declarara a la reina y al rey del baile, bueno hasta esta noche"- cuando la directora termino, todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar de cotilleos y estupideces, después de eso entraron a clase.

En la clase, la profesora RUD empezó a decir:

"Bien niños, hoy os voy a poner un trabajo que durara las 3 horas que tenéis por la mañana, y solo se puede terminar hoy, osino habrá un penco en las notas finales, el trabajo consiste en ponerse en parejas y buscar información sobre algo que tengáis en común los dos, cada pareja cojera un ordenador y empezara a buscar información, las parejas no las haréis vosotros, lo haréis con vuestro compañero de al lado, ¿entendido?, pues empezar"- cuando la profesora acabo todos empezaron a hablar con sus compañeros de al lado

"Bueno ¿de que lo podemos hacer?, oh espera tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si lo hacemos de la historia de este instituto?, cuando se hizo, quien lo hizo, quienes fueron los primeros estudiantes, etc, ¿te parece?"- Twilight estaba muy emocionada de trabajar la historia de el instituto, por eso esperaba que a su compañero no le molestara

"Si, ¿por qué no?, yo también estoy interesado en saber todo sobre este instituto, aparte será muy divertido"- Dusk le dijo que si sin problemas, tenían todo en común, y se pusieron a buscar en internet de momento que el chico acepto

"¿De que lo podemos hacer?"- pregunto una chica de pelo rosado, mientras se mordía uno de sus rizos

"¿Qué tal de una fiesta?, podemos buscar en internet que debe tener una fiesta de verdad, y por supuesto saber hacer una, ¿qué te parece?"- el chico que estaba al lado de ella dio una grandísima idea, a la cual ella asintió

"Creo que tengo una idea, lo podemos hacer de cómo cosechar"- Applejack quería hacerlo de la cosecha, quería demostrar a la clase lo que ella hacia cada día, y la verdad no era nada fácil hacerlo

"Por supuesto, y luego le podemos hacer una entrevista a tu abuela, ya sabes por que, ella desde pequeñita a cosechado y lleva mas tiempo que nosotros, podríamos preguntarle como eran antes las cosechas, ¿te parece?- AJ también quiso participar y sorprendió a la chica mencionando a su abuela, la muchacha lo único que hizo fue asentir

Fluttershy y Butterscoth también se habían decidido, habían optado hablar sobre los animales, como alimentarlos y todo eso, Rarity y Elusive decidieron la moda, pero había un pequeño problema con una de las parejas, los dos atletas no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo, Dash quería hacerlo sobre los wonderbolts pero sabia que a el joven no le gustaban, al final Blitz supo que tenían en común

"Ya lo se, se que es lo que tenemos en común, a los dos nos gustan las carreras ¿no?, podemos hacer de ese tema, como tienes que prepararte, cuando tiempo debes estar haciendo estiramientos, etc ¿qué te parece?"- Blitz se sentía orgulloso de al fin haber encontrado algo con que trabajar, Dash lo único que hizo fue mirar a la ventana mientras soltaba un soplido, Blitz se lo tomo como un si y empezó a buscar en internet.

Cuando acabo la clase todos los alumnos enviaron el trabajo a la profesora y salieron al patio, en el patio Dash empezó a hablar a Twilight:

"Twilight yo…., lo siento, no quise ponerme así, tampoco fue para tanto solo fue, bueno, que estaba un poco mosqueada por el examen, solo por eso, lamento haberme puesto de ese modo"- Dash hablo con un tono de tristura en su voz, mientras que Twilight la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Tranquila Dash, a cualquiera nos podía haber pasado"- Dash lo único que hizo fue lanzarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.

El patio transcurrió rápido, a los 20 minutos toco la campana, todos volvieron a sus respectivas clases. Después de una hora de aburrimiento se fueron al comedor, lo que había era: arroz con tomate, pollo en salsa y yogur, _**(esa comida no era de las peores)**_, todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer a su ritmo, cuando todos acabaron se dirigieron al patio, después de el patio a las clases, en las 2 horas que quedaban les dejaron libre para conseguir la pareja para el baile de esa misma noche, todos tenían pareja, Blitz le pidió a Dusk que le acompañara a el baño, y el chico así lo hizo, cuando estuvieron en el baño, Blitz le dijo a Dusk:

"¿qué hago?, no tengo pareja, y fíjate que yo soy el mas guapo de nuestra clase, todas las chicas tienen pareja, y ya no se que hacer"- Blitz estaba demasiado estresado como para notar que Dusk le estaba lanzando una mirada de las que matan

"Blitz cálmate, si que hay una chica que no tiene pareja"- Dusk continuo con su mirada diabólica

"¿Así?, ¿quién?"- pregunto el chico de pelo arcoíris

"Se que igual no te cae muy bien y todo eso, pero Dash tampoco tiene pareja, y creo que deberíais ir juntos, después de todo sois la misma persona ¿no?"- Dusk intentaba parecer convincente mientras hablaba sobre la chica

"¿Ir con Dash al baile?, ¡estas loco tío!, ella me mataría si se lo pidiera"- Blitz ante la propuesta de su amigo se puso como loco

"Pero haber, ¿no estabas desesperado?, o por lo menos me lo has parecido, mira Dash no tiene pareja y esta tan desesperada como tu, aparte tienes que admitir que esa chica te gusta, ya te lo dijo Elusive y el tiene toda la razón"

"No, Dash no me gusta, pero si que es verdad que estoy desesperado y después de todo no es tan mala como imagine"

Blitz se estaba empezando a convencer

"¿Entonces?, ¿vas a ir con ella?"

"Se lo pediré, pero si me dice que no la cago, deséame suerte jeje"

Los dos salieron del baño, Blitz se fijo en Dash la cual estaba en su sitio mirando por la ventana, como el primer día en que la vio, se dirigió a ella y le empezó a hablar:

"Dash…., ¿te podría preguntar algo?, bueno espera, antes de todo, ¿tienes pareja para ir al baile de esta noche?"-Blitz estaba nerviosísimo Dash le lanzo una mirada graciosa, después soltó un suspiro y respondió:

"No, no tengo"

Pensamiento de Blitz:

"Bien, haber este es tu momento de pedirle que vaya contigo, aunque no quiera, pero seguro que me dice que no y me manda por ahí, ya se como es pero por intentar que pierdo, ahí no se, perderé mi dignidad y orgullo si me dice que no delante de toda la clase, bueno vamos a ver que dice"

"Dash lo que te quería preguntar era…."- Blitz no acabo de decir la frase ya que justo toco la campana, era la hora de irse, la profesora les dijo que a las 12 empezaba el baile, todos salieron hablando, mientras que Blitz estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

Al salir todos se fueron a la casa de Pinkie, la cual estaba muy cerca de el instituto, se metieron en ella y dejaron las cosas, después empezaron a hablar

"Me muero por que llegue la noche, seguro que será súper-divertido, ¿verdad Rarity?- Pinkie estaba demasiado emocionada por la noticia que no paraba que saltar en su sitio

"Bueno si, pero también se esta un poco nervioso querida, imagínate que no conjuntas un bolso con tu vestido, eso seria una horrible tragedia, ¿no creéis?- Elusive asintió a lo que su pareja había dicho mientras que los demás ignoraron la ultima frase de la chica de pelo morado

"Entonces estas nerviemocionada, ¿cierto?"

Applejack se quedo extrañada con la palabra que había dicho

"Dulzura sabes que esa palabra no existe ¿verdad?"

Pinkie solo la miro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que los demás reían a carcajadas

"Yo….si estoy muy…..nerviosa"- Fluttershy hablo con su encanto en la voz mientras miraba a Butterscoth que estaba al lado de ella

Todos empezaron a hablar, Dusk se dio cuenta de que Blitz no le había pedido a Dash que fuera su pareja en el baile, entonces hablo:

"Dash, Blitz te quiere decir algo"

Entre todos se oyó un: "Ohhhhhh", Dash miro a Blitz y le dijo "¿qué?", Blitz se sonrojo al momento, no sabia que decir se había quedado paralizado, después miro a todos y dijo tragando saliva:

"Dash luego te lo digo ¿ok?, pero tiene que ser antes del baile, a las….. 10 te lo digo ¿vale?"

"Si vale"

Después todos empezaron a hablar del baile, de los vestidos y el maquillaje, A Applejack y a Rainbow no le interesaban esos temas con que estuvieron durmiendo la mitad de la noche, a las 9 se fueron a la casa de Rarity, donde todas y todos iban a coger sus trajes, cuando llegaron Rarity y Elusive empezaron a mirar vestidos para sus amigos, mientras ellos buscaban, Pinkie y Bubble empezaron a hacer muecas para que todos se rieran con ellos, después de un rato hablando, Rarity se llevo a Applejack, Fluttershy y Twilight, mientras que Elusive se llevo a AJ, Butterscoth y Dusk.

Cuando salieron cada uno lucia un traje precioso, Twilight llevaba un vestido corto morado, con diamantes incrustados en la parte de el pecho, Fluttershy llevaba un vestido largo de dos tonalidades de verde: verde claro y verde oscuro, en la parte de abajo llevaba dos mariposas rosas, Applejack llevaba un vestido corto con tirantes, llevaba su sombrero pero de distinto color, lo llevaba verde clarito, lo cual le conjuntaba con el vestido que era verde y rojo, Butterscoth salió con un traje verde, y en la manga llevaba un pequeño ramo de rosas que le dio a Fluttershy, AJ vestía un traje rojo fuerte, mientras que en el pecho llevaba una rosa metida en un bolsillo, Dusk iba de morado clarito y llevaba un lazo en la mano, que fue el que uso para rodear la cintura de Twilight, después cogieron a los que quedaban, menos a Dash y a Blitz que eran los últimos, cuando Rarity iba a coger a Dash ella hablo:

"No Rarity, yo no voy a ir al baile"- Dash hablo con un tono de firmeza en su voz

"¿Qué?, pero, ¿por qué?"- Rarity estaba muy extrañada como para hablar con claridad

"Pues porque las normas del baile son llevar pareja, y bueno…..yo….no tengo pareja"- la ultima frase la dijo un poco mas triste que la anterior

"Oh, bueno, bien, lo siento mucho Rainbow"

"No importa Rarity"

Dusk le dio un codazo en las costillas a Blitz, el no sintió mucho dolor, ya que Dusk no pegaba fuerte.

Dusk le dijo a Blitz que tenia que pedírselo a Dash ya, pero Blitz le dijo que no porque no eran las nueve, para las nueve solo quedaban 10 minutos, entonces esperaron.

Dusk le dijo a Rarity que le hiciera el vestido a Dash, y después le explico el plan, Rarity asintió.

Eran las nueve, Blitz le dijo a Dash si le podía acompañar afuera y ella le dijo que si, cuando estuvieron fuera donde nadie les oía, Blitz comenzó a decir:

"Dash, me preguntaba si…¿querrías ir al baile conmigo?"

Dash al oír esas palabras se quedo en blanco, Blitz la miraba de reojo, mientras veía que ella se había quedado sin aliento, Blitz noto que ella iba a responder, entonces lo que el hizo fue coger aire y esperar su respuesta.

_**Holisssss, ¿os ha gustado?, espero que si, lo siento por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo pero esque he tenido unas semanas muy liadas, espero que me perdonen plisss, bueno y eso es todo jeje, espero reviews y por supuesto que os haya gustado, hasta el próximo capitulo, bye.**_


End file.
